


El Habitante y Su Esperanza

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: The title of this little ficlet is the original title of a Pablo Neruda book and it means "The habitant and his hope." This story is about Albus's crush on Scorpius.





	El Habitante y Su Esperanza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuArcher (Coriesocks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/gifts).



>   
> 

"Are you certain this is a good idea?" Scorpius whispered in Albus's ear as they entered the club. The queue had been huge; they'd waited in line forever, so yeah, Albus was sure.

"What's the harm in looking around? Teddy's told us this place is relatively harmless." Not Harmless like Madam Pudifoot's but sure it wasn't going to be some big, scary experience. Not when he had Scorpius with him. 

"I know, but…" Scorpius hesitated.

"What is it? You don't trust me?" 

Scorpius scowled. "Don't be daft." He gave him another sharp look and then looked around. "Nervous." 

"It'll be fine." Albus grabbed Scorpius's hand; they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Scorp wasn't much of a drinker so Al opted not to stop at the bar. Maybe later, if he was tired, he'd get a bottle of water for himself and Scorpius. 

As the music continued, Scorpius relaxed, but he didn't let go of Albus's hand. He didn't mind though. It's not like Albus needed a reason to touch Scorpius. He always wanted to be around him, touching him in anyway he could. 

He'd hoped by coming to the gay club, he'd find a way to either make a move or move on. Scorpius was making it quite difficult for him to move on, though. 

The beat changed and the dance floor seemed to get more crowded. 

Scorpius leaned in and again, breathed against Albus's skin. "Do you want to get some water?" 

Albus nodded. 

"But, I don't have Muggle money." 

"Don't worry. I do." Albus lead Scorpius away from the crowd and bought them two bottles of water. He tried to finally let go of Scorpius's hand to open his bottle, but Scorpius didn't allow it. 

"What are you doing?" 

Scorpius opened his bottle cap with one hand, took a big gulp of water and offered his bottle to Albus. Scorpius kept holding the bottle as Albus drank from it, a few drops trickled down his chin as Scorpius's hand wasn't the most steady. 

When he was done, Scorpius licked his lips. 

Albus's own bottle stayed in his other hand, unopened. He looked down at their joined hands and then looked at Scorpius with a raised eyebrow. 

"Do you think you'll ever let go?" he asked and Scorpius shook his head. He pulled Albus close. "What are you doing?" 

"I liked dancing with you," Scorpius said. 

"Yeah?" A beat later. "And…?" 

"I don't ever want you to let go."

The statement surprised Albus and before he could even answer, Scorpius's lips were on Al's and Al forgot everything else. Nothing else mattered if Scorpius Malfoy, his best friend, his giant fucking crush was kissing him. 

Finally, Scorpius let go of Albus's hand but it was so he could wrap his arms around Albus's waist and pull him in close. 

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time," he said. 

"Me too," answered Albus. 

They kissed. They danced. Then they went home. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a "Thank you" gift for [](http://coriesocks.tumblr.com)[](http://coriesocks.tumblr.com)**coriesocks** being an awesome beta.


End file.
